


Goodbye at Sunset

by NovaRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Feels, Blood, CapIron - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, Snippets, Stony - Freeform, bearded!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Avengers Infinity War feels.





	Goodbye at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel fanart: Angsty drawing inspired by Avengers Infinity War feels. Steve Rogers desperately clutching at a slumped (and possibly lifeless) Tony Stark. The background depicts barren, thorny branches against the sunset of a waning sun.

Like the departing sun, Tony felt warm but his heat–his life–was leeching away. Consumed by a looming darkness that left Steve feeling cold and bitterly alone. Gripping harder, he thought if only he could share enough of his warmth, yet Tony grew colder still.

The day was won, but this sun had set.

Steve could do little more than be numb. Numbed to the hot tears searing down his cheeks. Numbed to the baseless smile cut across his face. Numbed to his own broken words filled with an impossible ache.

“All that time we’ve wasted, but we had time to say ‘goodbye.’”

 


End file.
